Première trahison
by Subakun-sensei
Summary: Nouveau:Chapitre 2.Suite des pensées de Kakashi jeune, que j'ai extrapolées à la suite de Kakashi Gaiden du tome 26, à propos de son père. Si vous n'aimez pas les spoils, ne lisez pas.
1. Chapter 1

Un petit avertissement, cette fic est inspirée des révélations sur le passé de Kakashi, à propos de son père, situées dans le tome numéro vingt sept. Alors il vaut mieux que vous connaissiez l'histoire avant de la lire.

ATTENTION ? SPOILERS !

Kakashi ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à son auteur, ainsi que l'histoire originale. Pourtant, s'il m'appartenait, j'en prendrais grand soin. J'ai simplement essayé de rester la plus proche possible du personnage. Je crois que je suis une sadique incurable : j'adore les persos torturés. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'arrive aussi d'avoir beaucoup d'humour. Enfin voilà. Retrouvons notre cher Kakashi, alors qu'il avait, si mes sources sont exactes, 14 ans (12 selon certains ?), et que l'occasion lui est donnée d'ouvrir les yeux sur lui-même. Inspiré de l'histoire qui est arrivé à son père dans sa jeunesse.

**Première trahison**

Ne t'attache pas aux gens. Je crois que c'est ce que je me suis répété intérieurement. Jusqu'à m'en convaincre. Mon père avait choisi de mourir. Il nous avait abandonnés. Ou peut-être était-ce nous qui l'avions abandonné. Le grand guerrier que j'admirais tant, et qui m'avais tant appris. J'étais aussi fier d'être son fils que lui l'était d'être mon père.

Et puis sont venues ensuite la honte, la médisance…Son échec, l'humiliation. Ce départ définitif et brutal qui sonnait comme une excuse. Comme une reconnaissance pour la faute qu'il avait commise. La loi l'ordonne. Un ninja doit faire abstraction de ses émotions.

Et encore plus que de trahir les règles des ninjas, j'avais peur de subir ce qu'avait vécu mon père. Les mains qui se détournent. Les regards qui évitent. Les langues qui se délient derrière ton dos. Derrière le nôtre. Quand ce n'était pas devant nous.

Tous ses morts à cause de lui. Pour sauver quelques vies. C'était comme si entre ses compagnons et les habitants, il avait choisi lesquels devaient mourir. Comme s'il avait manié les armes qui les avaient tous tués. N'avait-il pas compris, que c'est un honneur pour un ninja de sauver son village au prix de sa mort. Que la mission est plus importante que tout. Plus importante que soi. Que ceux que l'on aime.

Lorsque l'on noue ce bandeau on renonce à tout. On ne devient qu'un bras armé, au service de son pays. Aux ordres de son Hokage. Et on se doit d'armer ce bras le plus possible. Etre un objet pour accomplir sa mission. Pour être un grand ninja. La fierté du pays. Pour servir son village.

Ceux qui brisent les règles sont considérés comme des déchets. Je ne devais plus t'admirer. Pour mon village. Si je t'avais encore aimé, ça aurait été une trahison. Les lois ninjas n'autorisent pas un fils à aimer son propre père si celui-ci a trahi. Je devais montrer que je ne suivais pas sa faute. Cette silhouette fière et droite que j'avais vue tant de fois partir au combat pour tout donner à son village. Etais-ce celle d'un lâche ? Le père que j'avais admiré n'existait plus. Même avant sa véritable mort. Avait-il vu dans nos yeux que pour nous, il était déjà mort ?

Jamais je ne commettrais la même erreur. Elle nous avait emmenés si loin de nous. La vie de ses compagnons valait-elle de sacrifier tout cela ?

Et puis un jour, longtemps après, j'ai compris qu'il y avait bien eu quelqu'un, dans cette histoire, qui avait eu tort. Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était moi. C'était ma mère. C'était notre voisin. C'était le marchand d'en face, qui vendait ses poissons, à tous sauf à nous. C'était les enfants qui s'entraînaient au parc et le montraient du doigt en chuchotant. C'était leurs professeurs qui le prenaient maintenant en exemple de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. C'était ses compagnons qui seraient leur femme et leurs fils dans leurs bras, et qui ne le connaissaient plus. C'étaient leurs femmes qui l'évitaient. C'était leurs fils qui n'avaient eu comme merci que ces pierres lancées un soir dans nos fenêtres. C'était les railleries de mes camarades.

Le soin que l'on a pris à cacher son existence, son ancienne légende, son passé de héros. Crocs blancs n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, puisque selon eux, il n'avait jamais existé. Le mouton noir est écarté du troupeau. Il ne mérite plus d'être aimé. Mérite-t-il encore de vivre ? J'ai foncé tête baissée pour ne plus rien voir de ce qui était autour de moi.

Cependant j'ai gardé ce rêve qu'il avait mis en moi. Etre un grand ninja. Il avait fait de moi quelqu'un de fort. J'ai continué cette tâche. Jusqu'à l'extrême. Etre le meilleur ninja possible. Etre lui, mais en mieux. Ne pas commettre la même erreur.

Dès que je voyais quelque chose qui pouvait m'éloigner de cette voie, je le fuyais.

Comme il me l'avait montré, briser les règles est synonyme de malheur. Il ne fallait pas aimer autre chose que son village. Je ne devais pas me consacrer à autre chose qu'à progresser. Et à éviter les liens. Tous liens. Ils font dévier de la mission.

Mais si Obito, ce fameux jour, tristement fameux, a réussi à me convaincre de briser ces règles. C'est parce qu'au fond de moi je n'attendais qu'une chose. Qu'un jour, quelqu'un me donne raison de l'admirer. Quelqu'un me dise qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision. Je n'aurai jamais du perdre l'admiration que j'avais pour lui. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à quitter le sabre qu'il m'avait légué.

Cet homme que je voyais partir au combat, son sabre sanglé au milieu du dos…

Cet homme qui baignait seul dans son sang. Diffamé, misérable…

c' était un vrai héros !

Je te promets, papa, que plus jamais je n'aurai honte de toi.

Ces mots là auraient-ils suffi à te laisser l'envie de vivre ?

Dis papa. Et toi, est-ce que tu es toujours fier de moi ?


	2. déchirure

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Malheureusement, Kakashi non plus. **

* * *

Première trahison, le titre du premier chapitre, peut-être lu dans plusieurs sens. C'est la première fois que Kakashi a trahi quelqu'un qui lui était proche en ne trouvant pas comment aider son père, mais c'est également la première désillusion de Kakashi, lorsqu'il s'estime trahi par celui qui était un père et un modèle pour lui.

Merci aux reviewers.

* * *

Les jours s'étaient écoulés plus vite qu'il n'avait pu s'en apercevoir. Encore une journée où il avait erré sans but, sans vraiment vouloir atterrir quelque part. Juste marcher, comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire. Un lieu où aller.

Il aurait préféré avoir une mission à accomplir, mais personne n'avait voulu lui en confier si tôt après un tel drame, comme lui avait dit le troisième Hokage, le lendemain de l'enterrement, la voix basse et fatiguée et les yeux baissés.

Qu'était-il donc censé faire selon eux ?

La nuit, il ne pouvait pas clore les paupières sans revoir son père gisant sur le sol. Il ne refusait de fermer les yeux pour ne pas le faire apparaître. Un corps sanglant, et ces yeux vides qui le fixaient. Leur froideur.

Si seulement il avait pu tout supprimer de sa mémoire…ou bien encore revenir en arrière, à l'époque de cette photo.

Le jeune Kakashi avait à présent stoppé sa course.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il reconnu l'endroit où il venait d'arriver. Une courte clairière ensoleillée, cerclée par de hauts et vieux arbres parsemés qui devaient avoir pris racine depuis déjà plusieurs centaines d'années. Un ancien terrain d'entraînement où il venait déjà lorsqu'il savait à peine marcher, pour contempler son père s'entraîner avec ses coéquipiers ou parfois avec Jiraya.

Kakashi songea qu'il avait même eu le privilège de s'y entraîner lui-même quelquefois avec son père, et il sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Avec un long soupir, il s'adossa contre le plus gros chêne de ce côté de la clairière. Quelques brins de soleil parvenaient à filtrer entre les branches dont les feuilles n'étaient certainement plus aussi touffues que ce qu'elles devaient être dans ses vertes années.

Après avoir repoussé quelques mèches que la chaleur et la course avaient collées contre son front, Kakashi sortit avec précaution et un peu de crainte la photo qu'il avait récupérée dans l'ancienne chambre de son père, quelques heures auparavant.

Longtemps il resta là, à la tourner et la retourner entre ses mains. Cette photo de la belle époque. Elle lui faisait tellement de mal ! Alors qu'autrefois, le simple fait de la voir trôner en bonne place dans la chambre de son père lui signifiait qu'il était ce qui avait le plus d'importance à ses yeux.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Une vrille lui tordait le bas de l'estomac, bloquait ses poumons et remontait jusqu'à son crâne. Il ne pu bientôt plus rien distinguer autour de lui. Il n'entendait que le battement sourd de son propre sang qui cognait. Comme si on lui avait percé la tempe d'un kunaï, mais que l'attaquant hésitait à l'achever.

Il ne savait plus que faire de cette image, ce portrait d'un père qui n'existait plus.

Malgré lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de la fixer. Une image douce aux couleurs d'été et de bonheur, où même les ombres semblaient ensoleillées.

Dans le coté droit de l'image, un homme grand, et fier. Sakumo Hatake. En dépit du grand sourire qu'il adresse à l'enfant à côté de lui on peut deviner que c'est un grand ninja en observant simplement le dessin de ses muscles que laisse apercevoir sa tunique sans manches, et l'air sûr et déterminé de ses yeux.

Sur le côté gauche de l'image, son fils unique. Kakashi Hatake. Il pourrait avoir six ans. Le contraste entre la frêle silhouette dont les pics argentés de la chevelure ne dépassent pas la

hanche de son père, et la vivacité, la force et l'assurance de ses yeux perturbe toute estimation de son âge.

Une famille…

* * *

Le soleil est passé.

Kakashi ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il est assis sur ce sol froid, le dos appuyé contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. Pourtant, à son arrivée, les rayons du soleil réchauffaient encore la terre et l'herbe.

A présent, l'obscurité empêche de voir quoi que ce soit. Mais il fixe encore le cliché. Il n'a pas besoin de lumière pour voir l'image imprimée. Il est complètement absorbé par ce morceau de papier qui est à présent froid et lisse contre ses doigts. La racine sur laquelle il s'est assis et que sa main libre agrippe n'en est plus une. C'est la main de son père qu'il enserre. Son esprit est retourné dans le passé. Il a six ans. Peut-être moins. Le repas a été animé. Des camarades de son père sont venus pour fêter le dernier exploit de Sakumo. Que des grands noms du village. Kakashi les connaît bien et les appelle par leurs prénoms. Tous les passants les regardent, les yeux parsemés de respect et d'un zeste d'envie. Et toujours emplis d'admiration. En ce temps là, porter le nom de son père était un honneur…pas une honte.

A présent il se sent malade. Il a froid, il a faim. Son estomac vide gargouille. Son frêle corps ramassé en boule tremble éperdument. Ses dents s'entrechoquent sans qu'il puisse les stopper. Ses doigts sont brûlés par la morsure du froid. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le déchire le plus.

A l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose cogne, claque et piétine tout sur son passage. Qui sait ce qui le vide. L'épuise. Le tétanise. L'assèche de toute larme comme de toute joie. Ce qui éteint ses connections nerveuses. C'est comme si tous les sentiments qu'il avait pu éprouver au cours de sa vie mourraient à petit feu. Lentement mais sûrement. Le bonheur d'être avec son père. Leurs rires. Tout cet amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre malgré les non-dits. La tristesse de savoir qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Kakashi ne veut pas les perdre, mais à chaque fois qu'il essaye de retenir ses sentiments, la douleur le transperce…Cette sensation d'abandon total. Cette douleur qui l'a assailli lorsqu'il a ouvert cette fichue porte est toujours là et le suit pas à pas. Il a beau se débattre…

Un cri d'agonie, long, aigu, lancinant lui brise les tympans, brise sa résistance. Il ne s'aperçoit même pas que c'est lui qui a crié. Et puis, pris d'une inspiration subite, il lutte pour sa survie. Il repousse de toutes ses forces toutes ces émotions qui l'étranglent.

Un bruit fort, sourd, profond, intérieur. Un long déchirement. Quelque chose qui se rompt.

Son souffle se libère. La douleur redevient supportable.

Il écarte doucement les doigts et laisse les deux moitiés de la photographie retomber. Elles ne font pas de bruit en atterrissant sur la terre morte. La nuit sans lune ne permet plus de les apercevoir…Comme s'il n'en restait plus rien. A part la dernière sensation fugitive du contact lisse et froid contre sa peau.

Il est seul dorénavant.

* * *

Et puis, tout doucement, des chuintements, des bruits de pas. Une voix douce et calme, qui semble soulagée.

- « C'est bien toi qui a crié ! C'est donc là que tu étais ! Nous t'avons cherché partout… »

_Ca n'a pas dérangé mon père de savoir que je resterai seul._

- « Je me faisais du soucis ! »

_Il n'y a plus de personne pour qui je puisse m'en faire…tu ne risques plus de mourir en mission._

L'éclair jaune de Konoha cala sa torche au nœud d'une branche basse et posa sa cape épaisse autour des épaules de l'enfant. Le troisième Hokage avait eu raison de s'inquiéter de sa disparition, et de les envoyer, Jiraya et lui-même, à la recherche du gamin disparu. Il posa une main sur son épaule, cherchant à le réconforter, et son front se plissa lorsqu'il sentit le froid qui irradiait de son corps. Kakashi ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- « Que fais-tu dehors à te lamenter ! » lui aurait demandé son père, à l'époque où il était cet homme fier et droit. « Si tu as un problème, lève toi. Cherche et trouve une solution. Tu es un guerrier de Konoha, que diable ! Pas une éponge de cuisine ! …Mais en attendant, viens donc te réchauffer un peu à la maison et manger. Un vieux loup de mer comme moi a besoin de compagnie de temps en temps. »

_Je ne veux pas d'une telle compagnie. Tes mots n'étaient qu'hypocrisie…tes actes ont révélé bien plus…_

Le jeune Kakashi se redressa violemment sans prévenir. Il repoussa du bras la cape et la main, et s'écarta violemment.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. N'oubliez pas que vous parlez à un ninja de Konoha. Rentrez chez vous, dîtes vous que vous avez fait de votre mieux et fichez-moi la paix. Je rentre chez moi. »

Sans bouger, l'éclair jaune le regarda s'éloigner sans se retourner. Il s'était attendu à le trouver effondré, à devoir le consoler. Mais voir l'indifférence dans ses yeux était en quelque sorte plus troublant. L'Hokage déciderait bientôt de son sort.

Il semblait cependant plus fort que la veille. Qu'avait-il donc du abandonner pour cela ?

* * *

A chacun sa façon de survivre…**

* * *

Reviews please !**

**Pour voir mes autres fics, cliquez sur mon nom.**


End file.
